Les petites histoires dans la grande
by Olotie
Summary: Quelques anecdotes qui font partie des grands mythes de la Terre du Milieu
1. Chapter 1:sévir

Elrond se devait de sévir. Vraiment, Elladan et Elrohir dépassaient les bornes. Se servir des plumes et des encriers d'Erestor pour se déguiser, soit. Il avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour enlever toute trace d'encre de leurs visages et de leurs vêtements, et les elfes de la cité regardaient encore à chaque fois qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer devant une porte ou à tourner dans un couloir - ce qui ne faisait pas grande différence avec le passé, vu que les jumeaux trouvaient toujours un tour à faire en rapport avec les portes et les recoins de corridor-, mais personne n'avait été blessé.

Il n'avait pas non plus combattu bien longtemps quand ses fils avaient décidé de redécorer leur chambre avec ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la forêt - boue incluse et même omniprésente sur les murs. Celebrian avait pourtant protesté. Mais lui avait assez rapidement cédé en voyant la mine faussement désolée de ses fils, qui avaient pourtant participé au nettoyage de la chambre - punition de _nana_.

Cette fois, Elladan et Elrohir avaient failli finir cuits à point, cachés dans l'un des fours des cuisines du palais dans le but de "faire une surprise" aux commis.

Elrond savait qu'il devait sévir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les visages rieure de ses fils jumeaux lui rappelaient trop celui d'Elros et le sien quand ils étaient enfants.


	2. Chapter 2:l'excuse

Tout le monde aimait Finrod. C'était ce qui énervait le plus Caranthir, qui trouvait toutes sortes de prétextes pour le détester. Pourquoi ne l'aimait-on pas, lui?

"Le caractère, peut-être? avait ironisé Celegorm, encouragé par les ricanements de Curufin, ce qui leur avait valu un petit aller-retour chez le guérisseur du palais.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux", approuva Maedhros avec un air sérieux.

Cette fois-ci, Caranthir ne protesta pas. Son frère aîné n'était pas connu pour son ironie ou sa morgue, mais pour son calme et ses conseils avisés.

"Finrod est le plus aimable de nous tous, continua le géant roux. Et tu te plains que tout e monde l'aime, alors qu'il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour être aimé. Je ne dis pas qu'il se force, je ne dis pas non plus que c'est naturel. Mais si tu veux avoir autant de succès, fais comme lui."

Caranthir ne dit rien, mais se trouva bien vite une excuse pour ne pas imiter son cousin, qu'il détestait tant: ce n'était pas celui-ci que sa mère avait appelé _Figure rouge_ et que son père avait nommé _Finwë sombre_!

Car après tout, tout le monde savait que les prénoms prédestinaient les personnes. Non?


	3. Chapter 3:un lourd passé

Gimli avait fini par bien l'aimer, l'elfe. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, et même si leurs compétitions et les piques lancées çà et là avaient égayé leur quête, le fait d'avoir utilisé leurs armes pour la même cause les avaient liés. Il lui avait promis de visiter Fangorn en échange d'un tour aux Caverne Etincellantes, puis ils avaient voyagé à travers la Terre du Milieu.

Non, vraiment, Gimli aimait bien l'elfe.

Quand à Legolas, lui aussi aimait bien le nain. Il avait d'abord pensé que Gimli était un nain comme les autres, grossier, belliqueux, bourrin. Bon, il l'était. Mais un peu moins que les autres. Et puis... il était son ami.

Cependant, une chose inquiétait plus que tout le Sinda.

Que ferait-il si jamais le père de Gimli lui apprenait que son ami l'avait traité de "gobelin mutant" quand il était plus jeune?


	4. Chapter 4:la missive

Maedhros, tranquillement attablé à son bureau, regardait le peu de missives qui lui avaient été envoyées. Ses frères Maglor, Celegorm et Curufin se trouvaient quelque part dans la forteresse, en visite. Si le ménestrel ne se ménageait en passant sa vie entre la Passe d'Aglon et Himring, les deux autres venaient rarement le voir, et leur présence, quoique suspecte, lui faisait chaud au coeur. Il s'étonnait tout de même de la disparition de Huan. Celegorm ne se séparait jamais de son chef de meute. Et ses frères ne lui avaient donné qu'un très vague résumé de leurs errances. Mais ils les lui expliqueraient plus en détails au dîner. Il espérait.

Le géant roux fouilla la petite pile de papier de sa main gauche. Cette dernière tomba sur une lettre différente de celles que lui envoyaient les capitaines des gardes pour le renseigner de l'état de ses terres ou celles, beaucoup moins fréquentes, des autres membres de sa fratrie. Non, cette missive ne lui était pas du tout familière. Elle provenait de Doriath, au vu du sceau. Maedhros fit sauter le cachet de cire et déplia le parchemin. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, son teint pâlissait de plus en plus et son visage prenait une expression de plus en plus intriguée.

Quand il eut fini, Celegorm et Curufin entrèrent justement dans son bureau.

"Viendras-tu t'entraîner avec nous, cette fois?" lui demanda Celegorm d'un ton natquois mais enjoué.

Or Maedhros n'était pas du tout d'humeur enjouée. Il ne répondit pas.

"Que se passe-t-il?" interrogea Curufin.

L'aîné se retourna pour fixer intensément ses deux frères. Une flamme brillait dans ses yeux gris. Il finit par déclarer d'une voix posée mais terrible:

"J'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce que vous avez fait à la fille du Roi Thingol."

Les deux cadets se regardèrent. Ils allaient passer un mauvais moment. Un très mauvais moment.


End file.
